The Bet
by Rose-Aki
Summary: What if Spinelli and Lawson make a bet and Spinelli loses? What are the consequences and can TJ help her out of this? TJ/Spinelli
1. What do you want if you win?

A/N: I was really happy about the reviews for my last story so I decided to make a new one. I hope you will like it :)

* * *

><p>Spinelli and Lawson stood together on the side of the kickball pitch and talked about the kickball match they were about to play.<p>

"You really think you and your gang can beat us this time?" Lawson mocked.

"I not only think that, I am SURE we will beat you."

"When you are so sure why don't we make a bet about it?" Lawson asked slyly.

"Fine."

"What do you want if you win?"

"I want you to do everything I say for two weeks." Spinelli said smirking.

"Okay but if you lose this bet you have to be my girlfriend for two weeks." It was Lawson's time to smirk.

Lawson knew that TJ had a thing for Spinelli since the kiss experiment, when not even before that. This was his chance to get back at TJ by taking someone he liked so much away from him.

"You want what? I will show you what you get." Spinelli was about to punch Lawson, but TJ and the gang heard the conversation and went over to the two. TJ and Vince tried to hold Spinelli back, which was really difficult seeing how angry she was.

"I knew you were too chicken to make a bet with me." Lawson knew Spinelli would agree after this.

"I am not!" Spinelli shouted. "I am in."

Behind Spinelli the whole gang gasped, especially TJ was shocked. What if they lose? He didn't want to think about this or he wouldn't try to hold Spinelli back but rather punch Lawson himself.

"Okay than let's play kickball." Lawson said triumphantly.

When Lawson left to get ready to play the gang discussed what to do next.

"Do you know to what you just agreed?" TJ asked angrily.

"Of course I know, but what should I have done he provoked me." Spinelli argued.

"You should have let him. We all know that you aren't chicken." Vince spoke up.

"You have such a temper." Gretchen added.

"Don't you think I know that." Spinelli snapped.

"We can't change it now so let's win this game." TJ said, confident like always.

"Okay." They all agreed.

The friends tried their best to win, because they knew what the consequences were if they lose. Lawson on the other hand knew that this was his chance to get back at TJ so he gave his best, too.

In the end Lawson's gang won shade, but that didn't matter to Lawson, because he would get what he wanted.

Spinelli and her five friends stood on the pitch shocked. It finally sank in what would happen next because they lost.

'We lost I can't believe it. I was so sure we would win. What now? I don't want to be this loser's girlfriend... Somebody please do something. TJ please have a plan.' Spinelli thought looking with pleading eyes at TJ.

TJ saw how desperate she was to get out of the bet.

'What should I do to get her out of this? I don't want her to be Lawson's girlfriend. If she should be the girlfriend of someone it should be me. I must make a plan to help her.' TJ decided.

Mikey being the most sensitive one of the gang saw the eye contact between the two.

'I know my two dear friends have special feelings for each other. I am worried about TJ...Now his young love is shattered by Lawson. I hope he will come up with a good plan.' Mikey thought.

Lawson interrupted the gangs shock.

"So we won. Spinelli you know what that means." Lawson smirked.

* * *

><p>AN: How will Spinelli get out of this and what will TJ do to help her? Please read and review :)


	2. I will find a way out

A/N: Thank you so such for the reviews.

VintageVixen88: I know that this would normally be Spinelli's reaction, but the playground rules say that she must fulfill her gaming debts so she has no choice. Thanks for the review.

chickflick737: I hope you like the update :)

scorpiogrl576: Thanks for the compliment and I hope you like this chapter :)

hpmad1234: Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy the second chapter :)

* * *

><p>"So we won. Spinelli you know what that means." Lawson smirked.<p>

"I will never be your girlfriend, Lawson!" Spinelli shouted angry.

"You have to. We made a bet and you lost. You have to follow the rules or do you want me to talk to King Bob about this?"

"Spinelli if he really speaks to King Bob he will decided that you have to be Lawson's girlfriend. It is in the playground rules." Gretchen commented.

"Yeah better do what he says." Gus added.

"But-" Spinelli tried to argue.

TJ stepped up to Spinelli and put his hands on her shoulders and looked her deep in the eyes.

"Spin do you trust me?"

"I trust you." Spinelli said softly.

They shared a hug a little to intimate to be just friendly.

"I will find a way to get you out of this." TJ whispered in Spinelli's ear so only she could hear it.

"Okay I trust you."

With this said they ended their hug and Spinelli said goodbye to the rest of her friends.

"Come on Spinelli let's go." Lawson said.

When she stood next to him he put his arm around her waist. Spinelli was about to punch him for his action when he spoke up.

"Don't even think about it or I will talk to King Bob about you breaking a rule."

Spinelli knew she couldn't do anything against Lawson at this point. Lawson smirked triumphantly at TJ seeing the anger and jealousy in his eyes.

"Bye you losers." Lawson said and left with Spinelli and his gang.

Spinelli looked one final time at her gang and her eyes meet TJ's.

'I hope you find a way out TJ.' She thought.

After Lawson and Spinelli were out of sight the gang still couldn't believe what had happened in front of their eyes.

"I can't believe how we could lose." Vince shook his head.

"It is so wrong that our dear friend Spinelli is forced to be with Lawson." Mikey said dramatically.

"I know but the playground rules are on his side." Gretchen said sadly.

"TJ do you have a plan, yet?" Gus asked hopefully.

TJ was in deep thoughts.

'What could I do to get her out of this? When I saw the way she looked at me with her pleading big beautiful eyes I wanted to help her so bad. The way Lawson smirked at me... he must know how much I care for Spinelli and trying to get back at me through her. That's not fair she has nothing to do with this. I must find a way to help her very soon-'

His thoughts were interrupted by Vince shaking him and calling his name.

"What?"

"Gus asked you if you have a plan yet." Vince repeated Gus's question, which TJ must have missed.

"Sadly for the first time ever I don't have a plan, but I will find a way." TJ tried to cheer up his friends with the last part.

The rest of the school day TJ tried to find a solution, but he couldn't think of one.

After school the gang waited for Spinelli. TJ hoped he could walk home with Spinelli and finally talk to her, but she came outside with Lawson, who smirked in TJ's direction.

Spinelli looked sadly at her friends. Then her eyes locked with TJ's and his heart broke when he saw the desperate expression in her eyes. Spinelli on the other hand could see the hurt in TJ's eyes and knew how much it must affect him to see her with Lawson.

When TJ looked back at Lawson he knew for sure that he did this to get to him.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you all liked the Spinelli/TJ moment. What will TJ do next to help Spinelli? Will he make a plan and when what will it be? Please review :)


	3. A new bet

A/N: I hope you will like the third chapter of 'The Bet' :)

chynnajade12: I will try to make the chapters longer, but I hope you will keep reading even if they aren't so long.

Burton's Disney Princess: Thank you so much for the review. I love to write about the connection between TJ and Spinelli. I hope you like what will happen in this chapter :)

* * *

><p>TJ had to walk home without Spinelli, but when he get home the first thing he did was phone her.<p>

"Hello?"

"Spin?"

"TJ?" Spinelli asked almost hopefully.

"Yeah it's me. How are you?" TJ asked worried.

"Just wonderful." Spinelli said sarcastically.

"Sorry that was a stupid question."

"Sure was. Please tell me you have a plan." TJ could picture her pleading eyes at the moment.

"No sadly I haven't."

"What? You mean I have to be with Lawson for two weeks?" Spinelli was horrified.

"No of course not. I will find a way."

"I hope you will."

"I will. There is always a way out." TJ said trying to sound confident.

"Yeah..."

"Don't worry I will get you out of this. I promise." TJ reassured her.

"If anybody could do it, it would be you. I trust you TJ."

"Yeah you could count on me."

"Okay. I have to go my mom said dinner is ready."

"Alright... and Spin don't worry."

"I will try to. Bye TJ."

This night neither TJ nor Spinelli slept very well. Both of them tried to think of a solution.

The next day at recess Lawson forced Spinelli to be with him the whole recess. TJ looked disgusted by this and turned his head back to his friends.

"So let's think of a plan." TJ said.

"We must give Lawson something he wants in exchange for Spinelli." Gretchen suggested.

"But what?" Vince wondered.

"I think he tries to get TJ back with this bet so TJ must give Lawson something better." Gretchen explained her theories.

"Why would Lawson take Spinelli to get back at TJ?" Gus asked confused.

"Because he knows that Spinelli and TJ are best friends." Vince stated.

"And that it would hurt TJ if you would take Spinelli away from him." Mikey added.

"What if I make a new bet with Lawson?" TJ suggested.

"Not a bad idea, but what will you offer Lawson that he would accept?" Gretchen asked surprised.

"You will see." TJ didn't want to say it yet.

"Okay but about what do you want to bet?" Vince asked curious.

"I will wrestle against Lawson." TJ declared.

"Do you think you have a chance against him?" Gus asked sceptically.

"I think I have. Spinelli once showed me some great moves."

"Okay if you are sure let's go to Lawson and talk to him." Vince suggested.

"Yeah let's do it." The group agreed.

When Lawson saw TJ and the gang come his way he wrapped an arm around Spinelli's waist, who made in return a disgusted face.

"What do you want Detweiler?" Lawson asked.

"I have an offer for you."

"Then let me hear it."

"I want to make a new bet with you."

"Tell me more about it." Now Lawson was interested.

"We have a wrestling match and if I win you have to let Spinelli go."

"And what if I win?"

* * *

><p>AN: What will TJ give Lawson if he loses the bet? What will Spinelli say about the new bet between TJ and Lawson? Please review and tell me what you think :)


	4. I do it for you

A/N: The last chapter of this story and I hope you will like it :)

Chantaya: I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

chickflick737: That was a good suggestion it could have been it, but I hope you like my way to end the story :)

chynnajade12: I know what you mean, but I want to finish all my stories. I hope you like the ending of this one :)

VintageVixen88: Yeah it sound like that, but what girl doesn't want that boys fight for her love. I thought it would be romantic if they did :)

hpmad1234: Thanks so much for the compliment it means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story :)

* * *

><p>"And what if I win?"<p>

Now everyone was curious about TJ's answer even his own friends didn't know what TJ wanted to do in return.

"If you win I will do anything you want for two weeks." TJ stated.

Lawson smirked. Finally he had TJ where he wanted him. He knew TJ would do anything for Spinelli.

"Fine with me. Give me ten minutes and the match can begin." Lawson agreed.

"Okay." TJ said.

"TJ can I talk to you for a minute." Spinelli spoke up.

"Sure Spin."

When they were out of earshot they talked.

"TJ why are you doing this?"

"I do it for you." TJ said truthfully.

"TJ..." Spinelli said softly. They eyes locked and she could see the determination in his eyes.

"But TJ what if you lose?"

"Even if I lose you will be free."

"But you won't be." Spinelli argued.

"I know but I can't stand to see you with Lawson." TJ explained.

"But why TJ?"

"Because I care a lot for you." TJ whispered coming closer to Spinelli.

"I care a lot for you, too." Their faces got closer and neither of them pulled away. Their lips almost touched...

"TJ your match starts in five minutes." Vince shouted. He didn't know that he interrupted something because he couldn't see the two.

TJ and Spinelli realized what they were about to do and looked unsure at each other.

"Looks like I have to go." TJ broke the silence.

"Yeah...Good luck then." Spinelli looked at the ground embarrassed.

"Thanks I need it."

TJ and Spinelli went back to the group and to Lawson, who was waiting.

"Let's get it over with it." TJ stated.

"Yeah I can't wait to win." Lawson smirked.

The wrestling started and it looked like Lawson was about to win, but TJ didn't give up. When TJ thought he couldn't fight anymore he looked at Spinelli and saw the hope and trust and maybe even love in her eyes. So he decide to win for her. With his last strength TJ won against Lawson.

Spinelli ran to TJ and hugged him.

"TJ you won."

"Only for you." TJ whispered in her ear.

Spinelli blushed slightly.

"Spin there is something I have to tell you. I developed feelings for you. I-I-I love you."

TJ pulled away to see Spinelli's reaction. Her eyes widened slightly but then she smiled a beautiful smile.

"Oh TJ I love you too."

Then they leaned in and this time their lips meet in a sweet kiss. They could barely hear their friends cheer in the background, because all they cared about at the moment were their kiss and their love for each other.

* * *

><p>AN: So that's it. I hope you all liked how the story developed and the end of it. Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
